Technical Field
This invention relates generally to packaging of flexible segments and more particularly to bulk packaging of flexible segments.
State of the Art
Flexible segments, such as hoses, electrical plugs, electrical cables, extension cables, runs of communication material, such as, but not limited to communication cables are packaged differently for various purposes. For example a flexible segment may be packaged individually for sale in a retail store to a consumer needing only one flexible segment of a particular length. Other flexible segments, particularly those being sold in bulk are packaged together. Currently bulk packaging includes bundling several flexible segments, such as 25 cables, together and binding them with devices like tie-wraps and the like. Multiple bundles of cables are then combined in a box and ready for distribution to bulk purchasers.
When the end user purchases the box of cables, the user takes a bundle and then removes the binding to free the cables for use. The cables in this condition are difficult to organize, often resulting in the cables being tangled and unorganized. When cables are tangled and unorganized, they have a greater opportunity to be damaged and rendered unusable, and therefore wasted. The end user is therefore hampered by the unorganized collection of cables as well as hampered by the inevitable loss of some product due to damage.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of bulk packaging of runs of communication material, for a device and system that improves organization of the runs of communication material while reducing the opportunity of damage to the runs of communication material.